Skedar Ruins: Battle Shrine
' Skedar Ruins: Battle Shrine' is the seventeenth and final level in Perfect Dark. The level is set on the Skedar homeworld and involves Joanna Dark destroying sacred Skedar objects and killing the Skedar leader. It is set on a Large, Mostly Arid Planet, Orbiting Three Suns Cheese When you first enter the area, where you blow a hole in the wall with the Devastator, there is a little Alleyway that leads to a room with two Skedar, with a shield. Continue on the level as of normal until you reach the room with two Skedar with the Slayer. Kill or disarm one (But it's better if you kill so you would not have to worry about a Skedar following you and trying to kill you.) And then after you do this, backtrack to the room with the opening you made with the Devastator. Go through the alleyway and kill the fist Skedar, then the Skedar by the shield. Then once you've killed the two Skedar pull out the Slayer. Shoot it through the "S" crack with its Secondary mode (Fly-By-Wire). Go in the crack and look down at the floor (Try not to hit anything while in FBW mode). Then you will find the piece of cheese. If you have the sniper rifle cheat on, you can zoom at it also. Whatever suits you best. Leaderboard Crown Rocked - To earn this Crown, you must complete Objective 1 (identify temple targets) within the first 30 seconds of the mission, on Perfect Agent difficulty. This Crown will take a bit of practice, as the three pillars you need to mark must be in these specific points: -The first hallway. -The lone pillar to the right of the path leading to the canyon. -The tall pillar just over the wall of the lone second pillar When you start, turn on your R-Tracker to help find each pillar. When attempting to mark the third pillar, try throwing a Bug over the wall to mark it instead of walking over to it, otherwise you will have to fight the Skedar with Reapers, which will waste time. Cheats To unlock the "R-Tracker/Weapons Cache Locations" Cheat, beat the mission on any difficulty. This Cheat, when activated, allows you to start any mission with an R-Tracker which when worn will allow you to see secret weapon cache locations. To unlock the "All Guns in Solo" Cheat, beat the mission in under 5:31 on Perfect Agent difficulty. As the name implies, this Cheat, when active, allows you to start any mission with every gun available in the game (Except the Slayer), however ammo is not included. The "R-Tracker/Weapons Cache Location" and "All Guns in Solo" Cheats are two of the four Cheats that can be unlocked through the N64's Transfer Pak and [[Perfect Dark (Game Boy Color)|the Game Boy Color version of Perfect Dark] (N64 Version) or by installing Perfect Dark Zero on your Xbox 360's HDD (XBLA Version)] ---- Category:Perfect Dark Missions Category:Missions